{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}} {\*\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1515;}\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs21 This proposal represents an application for the continuation of the ACSR Central Operations and Data\par Coordinating Center (CODCC) to provide the coordination and management of activities of the AIDS and\par Cancer Specimen Resource (ACSR). The ACSR is a program initially funded by the National Cancer\par Institute (NCI) in 1994 and represents a subset of an overall renewal application for continued funding of the\par ACSR. Since the initiation of this program, three participating institutions have successfully maintained a\par national ACSR program. During the past six years, the national operational function of the ACSR has been\par conducted through the University of California, San Francisco.\par Specific Aims of the CODCC:\par 1. Governance: Work with the ACSR Steering Committee and NCI to provide leadership and\par management to support the primary purpose and mission statement of the ACSR and the Regional\par Biospecimen Repositories (RBRs). This aim includes: Administrative management and coordination\par of the workings of all Regional Biorepository Operations Offices; Ensuring ACSR-wide understanding\par of and adherence to guidelines including Office of Human Research of Human Research Protection\par regulations, NCI Best Practices, HIPAA, etc.; Spearheading the development and performance of\par consistent and well-documented internal guidelines and checks, such as the Manual of Operations,\par Standard Operating Procedures, audit procedures, and quality control program; and Organizing\par Steering Committee meetings and other ACSR-wide meetings and conferences; preparing and\par distributing agendas and minutes; following up on Steering Committee decisions; maintaining central\par files for the ACSR.\par 2. Coordination: Serve as the coordinating body to develop, maintain, and track all ACSR-wide\par programs and services. This aim includes: Coordinating distribution of specimens to researchers,\par including the tracking of publications, grants, patents, abstracts, etc. that result from researchers' use\par of ACSR materials; Creating and maintaining ACSR's bioinformatics infrastructure, including a\par comprehensive specimen and clinical database and searchable web interface; Facilitating\par collaborative endeavors for specimen procurement to meet the needs of researchers in HIV-related\par malignancies in both the domestic and international arenas; and Coordinating the development of\par new ACSR products (such as TMA's and an DNA library) to meet the specific needs of researchers\par as the epidemic and technology advances.\par 3. Outreach: Expand the utilization and relevance of the ACSR through an active outreach and\par advertising program to both the research and patient community. This aim includes: Working with the\par Steering Committee to develop and continually improve the overall ACSR outreach program;\par Developing and maintaining outreach materials, including a newsletter, the ACSR website and email\par list, a booth for use at scientific meetings and conferences, and an informational CD; Attending\par relevant scientific meetings and conferences, to make researchers aware of ACSR services and\par products; and Developing and spearheading the ACSR's program to educate the patient community\par about the existence and value of the ACSR.\fs20\par \par }